


【九尾+钎城+易瞳】所以叫9000亿

by jennyone



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyone/pseuds/jennyone
Summary: 是个大纲，实在是写不动惹瞳子哥转会之后我就开始蠢蠢欲动了都是假的都是我编的ntr ntr ntr
Relationships: 九尾/钎城/易瞳





	【九尾+钎城+易瞳】所以叫9000亿

九尾和钎城是小情侣，钎城是1，但是他一直觉得九尾也是1，所以他一直为爱做0。

一次俱乐部放假，钎城回了家，九尾在广州有租一套房子，就留在那边没走。有一天两个人晚上照例视频通话结束后，九尾忘记了挂断就走出去了，钎城发现之后也没有挂断，就那样看着屏幕，九尾的笔记本电脑就摆在卧室的书桌上，正好能看到床，他想等九尾回来再说一遍晚安，还能顺便调侃一下他的记性。

没想到过了一会儿，易瞳居然出现在了画面里，穿着浴袍，一边擦头发一边走到了桌子前，钎城登时震惊得什么都说不出来，易瞳也看见了他，冲着外屋叫了几声九尾，没有回应。画面里的易瞳好像是思考了一下，然后把钎城这边关了静音，把视频通话的窗口最小化了，结果就是钎城还能看到卧室的画面，听到声音，但是九尾那边什么都听不到也看不到。

做完这些之后易瞳坐回床上玩手机，不一会儿九尾回来了，直接把易瞳扑在床上就开始咬他的脖子，还把他浴袍的开口扯得越来越大。易瞳好像在打游戏，举着手机也不反抗，任由九尾在他身上胡闹，直到九尾开始撒娇，发出一些没有意义的语气词，他才把手机放下，翻个身把九尾压在身下开始回吻。在亲吻的空档，钎城分明看到易瞳抬眼向这个方向看了一眼，神情理所应当的挑衅。

在做的过程中，易瞳就着交合的姿势把九尾从床上抱下来，放在书桌上，电脑被扫到一边对着窗外，易瞳又特意把它转回来正对着两人，好让钎城看个清楚，九尾已经有点迷迷糊糊的了，就没注意到易瞳的这一系列动作。

男朋友出轨被抓个正着，钎城却十分平静，他也不知道自己是怎么想的。

之后，易瞳帮九尾洗好澡，九尾很快就睡着了，亲了亲九尾的脸颊之后，易瞳走过来拿起了电脑，调出和钎城的视频通话，画面里钎城靠在椅背上，双手交叉抱在胸前，俨然一副看电影的样子。看着熟悉的波澜不惊的表情，易瞳叹了口气，笑笑说："钎城，俱乐部见。"

\-------------------------------------

所以其实是大三角！


End file.
